


dreamer

by Zora_Xx



Series: A Family of Friends Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Multi, Original Character(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Book Two of "A Family of Friends"Brandon Abercrombie is a happy child who is even happier when his Hogwarts letter comes. When he gets to platform 9¾ something happens that'll change his life forever.If you're transphobic please do not put hate in my comment section. Just go find something else to go read.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Family of Friends Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

An owl swoops down through the window and lands on the kitchen table. It drops a letter. Brandon picks it up and opens it.

_Dear Mr Abercrombie,  
You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of school supplies. The Hogwarts express leaves from platform 9¾, Kings Cross station at 11 o'clock on the 1st of September. We await your reply by no later than the 31st of July.  
Deputy headmistress,  
Professor M. McGonagal_

Matthew: What is it son?  
Brandon: My Hogwarts letter.  
Matthew: Fantastic! After breakfast we shall go get your things.  
Brandon: I am so excited.  
Matthew: I'm excited for you son. Hogwarts is an amazing place.  
Brandon: I wonder what house I'll be in.  
Matthew: Hopefully Gryffindor. It's a very good house.  
Brandon: What about Slytherin? Cunning, ambitious, determined, resourceful plus their color is green.  
Matthew: Slytherins are evil, they sided with He-who-must-not-be-named in the wizarding war.  
Brandon: Harry Potter is a Slytherin and is a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself.  
Matthew: Since when?  
Brandon: I don't know but I read in the paper that he got re-sorted after being severely bullied by his ex-best mate.  
Matthew: Well you'll have to find out if the rumours are true once you get to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon: Dad before I got I need to tell you something.  
Matthew: What is it son?  
Brandon: I'm...er... *A\N: jumps off counter top* I'm gay.  
Matthew storms off without a goodbye. Brandon sinks to the floor completely broken. His tears come thick and fast blurring up his dusky eyes. He feels someone place a caring hand on his shoulder. He looks up into emeralds.  
Harry: *softly* Are you alright? I saw what just happened. Do you want to come with me?  
Brandon nods. Harry helps him up.  
Harry: What's your name?  
Brandon: B...B...Brandon Abercrombie.  
Harry: Hi Brandon. I'm Harry Potter. Do you know anyone here that you can sit with?  
Brandon: No. I grew up in a muggle village and went to a muggle primary school.  
Harry: You can sit with us then. Grab your things and we can go join the others. They already have seats.  
Brandon: Thank you.  
Harry: No problem.  
He leads Brandon onto the train and into the compartment that his friends already have gotten. They introduce themselves and start chatting.  
Brandon: What year are you guys in?  
Draco: 5th.  
Pansy: Shit! Harry we should have been in the prefect's compartment ages ago.  
Harry: Oh Merlin you're right. See you guys later!  
They run out.  
Draco: I think we better change.  
Milli: You may have a point there. I'll change in the loos.  
She grabs her uniform out of her trunk and heads to the loos. The boys all get their uniform and change.  
Brandon: I'm going to sound like such an idiot. Does anyone have a spare tie? I can't exactly owl home to get it sent.  
Draco: I have a spare Slytherin one that I'll change to the black one but I need to find A Guide to Wizarding Fashion Through the Ages first because it has the spell used on the uniform, so that it'll change to your house after being sorted, in it. Ugh stuff it.   
He lays his, Harry and the twins' trunks open on the floor.  
Draco: Accio A Guide to Wizarding Fashion Through the Ages.  
The book flies out of one of the four trunks and Draco catches it. He flicks his wand and the trunks replace themselves on the luggage racks. They all get comfortable again as Draco sorts out the tie for Brandon. Harry and Pansy come skidding into the compartment and spell on their uniform.  
Draco: Oh hello. What caused the skidding into the room and the using spells to change?  
Harry: The new DADA teacher is doing a bloody uniform check.  
Milli comes back in.  
Harry: Top button Milli. There's a uniform check coming.  
Milli: Okay.  
She sorts her top button.  
Milli: Have you seen the new DADA teacher? She looks like a pink toad.  
Pansy: Oh Merlin she does as well.  
Harry: And she hates me apparently.  
Draco: You what?!  
Harry: We got there and she started screaming at us for being late.  
Pansy: I explained what we had been doing and she stopped shouting then she realised that the boy prefect was Harry.  
Harry: She started shouting again so I went into survival mode and I think I might have scared her just a bit.  
Pansy: Not just a bit. She looked like she was going to shit herself. It was great.  
Blaise: Go one what's it like when you go into ' _survival mode_ '?  
Harry: Well because I'm a Neko I have like this second conscience and it sorta took over my body.   
Pansy: He got his ears and tail.  
Draco: Did he get fangs?  
Pansy: Yeah. I've never seen that before.  
Draco: Oh it happens. Just it hasn't happened in awhile.  
Harry: It didn't even happen last heat.  
Brandon: What's heat?  
Blaise: How innocent are you?  
Brandon: Not very.  
Theo: Oh good. We'll explain it then.  
They explain what heat is and some other useful facts about creature\wizard hybrids. There is a soft knock at the compartment door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Umbridge comes in holding a pink clipboard.  
Draco: Can I help you?  
Umbridge: What are your names and bloodlines?  
Draco: Why?  
Umbridge: I'm doing a uniform check dear.  
Draco: Okey smokey. I'm Draconius Malfoy and pureblood also a Veela.  
Umbridge: Strange you're not on my list of halfbreeds.  
Draco: Well I'm here, queer, my boyfriend's dad was a deer and wait until my father hears about what you just called me.  
Umbridge: Sweety I don't think your father...  
Draco: My father is Lucius Malfoy and my uncle is Senior Auror Lupin so don't fucking try me.  
Umbridge: How dare you!  
Draco: I'm a full matted Veela so called me a halfbreed is calling not only me that but my boyfriend, friend and my uncle's husband as well. I could kill you right now and the ministry wouldn't bat an eyelid. Veelas' have their own laws.  
Umbitch: Huhm! The rest of you names and bloodlines.  
Pansy: Pansophene Parkinson. Pureblood.  
Milli: Milicent Bulstrode. Pureblood.  
Blaise: Blaise Zambine. Pureblood.  
Theo: Theodore Nott. Pureblood.  
Brandon: Brandon Abercrombie. Pureblood.  
Harry: Hadrian Potter. Halfblood and also a Neko.  
Umbridge: Stand up so I can check your uniform.  
They all stand up, sighing. She checks their uniform. They sit back down.  
Umbridge: You are all wearing skinny jeans.  
Harry: Do have any conception of how hard it is to clean baby vomit out of dress trousers and skirts? It's hard. Even with magic.  
Draco: It's O.W.L. year we have exams to worry about on top of being parents and godparents respectively.   
Umbridge: Even so. What's your excuse Mr Abercrombie?  
Milli: His father is a werewolf so thanks to your laws he can't work.   
Pansy: After his mother died they became very poor.   
Blaise: Since his father has abandoned him he can't exactly write home to his father asking him to save up for a pair.  
Umbridge splutters indignantly.  
Draco: If that is all, you are free to go harass someone else.  
She leaves. They all burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

They get off the train.  
Harry and Draco walk Brandon over to Hagrid. Harry is pushing the double pushchair that has the twins in it.  
Hagrid: Hello 'Arry, Draco an' the twins.  
Harry: Hello Hagrid.  
Draco: Greetings.  
They laugh.  
Harry: Hagrid this is Brandon. He was abandoned by his father at the station.  
Hagrid: Poor thing. You stick with me for now and I'll see you to the castle.  
Brandon: Thanks. See you all later.  
Harry: Bye Brandon.   
Draco: Don't fall in the lake.  
Pansy: If you get pushed, pull the person that pushed you in with you.  
Blaise: Then tell us who it was and we'll hex them.  
Theo: Twice.  
Milli: Maybe a third for good measure.  
They laugh.  
Brandon: Don't worry. I will.  
The group walks to the carriages, leaving Brandon with Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Stick by them. They'll do you right.  
Brandon: I know. They stuck up for me when that teacher that looks like something I'd find if I did fall in the lake had a go at me for wearing skinny jeans instead of dress trousers. When my father is too poor to bye some.  
Hagrid: What 'bout your mother?  
Brandon: She was killed the night my father was turned into a werewolf. Fenri Greyback attacked whilst I was at my friend's house. I got home to find a load of Aurors and my mother's dead body. My father was already at St. Mungo's. Now all the family I have is Harry, Draco, Sky, Scorp, Pansy, Milli, Blaise and Theo.  
Hagrid: They'll sort you out. They may seem rude but they have big hearts.   
Brandon: Yeah you can tell by they way they interact with each other, me, Sky and Scorp.  
Hagrid: Yeah. Looks like all your year is here. Right you lot this way!


	4. Chapter 4

Minnie: When I call your name you will step forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Abercrombie, Brandon.  
He sits on the stool and puts the hat on his head.  
Sorting Hat: _Hmmm. Very ambitious, intelligent, brave but not stupid, kind. A tough one. Where do you want to go?_  
Brandon: _Slytherin._  
Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!!!  
Brandon hands that hat back and walks to his friends beaming. He sits down inbetween Blaise and Harry; Draco is sat on Harry's other side; Pansy, Milli and Theo are across from them; Harry has Sky and Draco has Scorp.  
Pansy: *whispering* Welcome to Slytherin Brandon.  
Brandon: *whispering* Thanks frying pan.  
Pansy pretends to be offended whilst the others laugh.  
Pansy: *whispering* Oh I'll get you for that one, bran flake. 

Albus: Now that we're all fed and watered, time for our start of term notices. This year we welcome Professor Umbridge to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mr Filtch...  
He breaks off as he realizes that Umbitch has stood up to speak. She waddles over to the podium and stands next to it.  
Umbridge: It's so nice to be back here, seeing so many happy little faces looking up at me.   
Harry: Who in here actually looks happy though?!  
There's an outburst of "coughing" amongst the students. None of the teachers do anything because they know Harry has a point. Umbridge sends Harry a death glare and Harry bears his fangs.  
Umbridge: Hogwarts is a place of tradition, but sometimes tradition needs to be changed. Progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, but we must still perfect what needs perfecting.   
Albus: Thank you Professor Umbridge for that...insightful speech. Mr Filtch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all, for what he assures me the four hundred and thirty-second time, that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden for you to enter.  
Neville: Unless you're a first year getting detention!!!  
Albus: Thank you Mr Longbottom. He is correct. You may have to go in there for detention but you will be escorted by a member of staff.  
Harry: Really? That would have been nice. Might not have been attacked.  
Everyone laughs.  
Albus: Settle down. Quidditch try out dates will be placed on your common room notice boards. If you have any enquiries about quidditch please speak to your house quidditch captain. Slytherin captain is Draconius Malfoy, Ravenclaw captain is Rodger Davies, Gryffindor captain is Angelina Johnson and Huflepuff captain is Hanna Abbot. Prefects please lead the first years back to the dormitories. Everyone else, please remain seated.  
Harry hands Sky to Draco and stands up with Pansy.  
Harry: First years follow me.  
There is a lot of shuffling as the first year Slytherins stand up.  
Pansy: This way.  
They start walking down to the Slytherin common room.   
Benjamin: Excuse me. Are you wearing nail polish?  
Harry: Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?  
Benjamin: Yes I do actually.   
Harry: Well kindly keep it to yourself.  
Benjamin: You can't tell me what to do.  
Harry: What's your name?  
Benjamin: Benjamin Wilson.  
Harry: So, Benjamin Wilson, you planning on trying out for the Quidditch team?  
Benjamin: Of course.  
Harry: What position?  
Benjamin: Seeker.  
Pansy: There's no opening for Seeker. Hadrian is the Seeker.  
Harry: That is correct Pansophene.   
Benjamin huffs.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrive outside the common room.  
Harry: Felix Felicis.  
The door slides open. Everyone goes in. All the first years are looking around.  
Pansy: Gather round. We have some important information to tell you.  
They shut up and huddle together.  
Pansy: I'm Pansophene Parkinson and this is Hadrian Lupin but you can call up Pansy and Harry.  
Harry: We are under the black lake that you came across earlier so, please, if you crack a window come tell one of us.  
Pansy: Our head of house is quite scary when he wants to be so come tell us instead.  
Harry: The Quidditch team only has one space left on it which is a chaser.  
Alexander: Who died and made you Quidditch captain?  
Pansy: Less of your cheek.  
Harry: The Quidditch captain is my boyfriend and I'm on the team so I know what's going on with it.  
Pansy: When you get to your dorms there will be no switching rooms. Professor Snape has chosen your dorm mates so if you have any problems with it please go speak to him.  
Harry: Girls are down the left stairs and boys are down the right.  
Pansy: Boys can not enter the girls dorms. Care to demonstrate Harry?  
Harry: Of course Pansy.  
He walks over to the staircase and tries to go down them. He bounces off an invisible barrier.  
Harry: See?  
They all nod. Harry goes back over to the group.  
Pansy: So in Slytherin there are few unwritten rules that only one member of staff knows about just in case.  
Harry: First, second and third years are not allowed to drink or smoke; Fourth and fifth years are allowed to drink but only in moderation.  
Pansy: One regular sized bottle per dorm.  
Harry: Sixth and Seventh years can smoke.  
Pansy: No one. I repeat no one, is allowed to do drugs.   
Harry: If you suspect someone you will speak to us or Professor Snape.   
Pansy: Any questions?  
Abi: If your partner is in the same dorm as you can you sleep in the same bed?  
Pansy: Yes of course you can. I do and so does Harry.  
Harry: Yeah but we have our own room.  
Chris: How come you have your own room?  
Harry: My boyfriend and I are creature mates plus we have three month old twins who don't sleep through the night.  
Benjamin: How do you have twins?  
Harry: Male submissive hybrids, like myself, have two sets of reproductive systems. There's plenty of books in the library on creature\wizard hybrids and creature inheritances if that's something you're interested in. Any more questions?  
Nobody says anything.  
Pansy: Great! Girls follow me.  
She and the girls go down the left stairs. A blue haired first year pulls on Harry's robe.  
Chris: Can I have a word in private please?  
Harry: Sure. Boys off to bed.  
The boys head upstairs.  
Brandon: Do I have to?  
Harry: Not really. The others should be here in a minute.  
Brandon: Okay.  
He sits down on a sofa by the fire.  
Harry leads the blue haired first year to a secluded corner.


	6. Chapter 6

***Trigger warning: mentions of past abuse.***  
Harry: What can I help have with?  
Chris: I'm trans and I don't know where to go.  
Harry: What's your name?  
Chris: Chris Beresford.  
Harry: What gender do you identify as?  
Chris: Male.  
Harry: Here's what we'll do. You're going to try go down the girls' stairs then we'll look for your dorm in the boy's side.  
Chris: Okay. Thanks.  
Harry: I'm LGBT myself and so is the rest of my immediate friendship group so of course we're going to help you. You're one of us.  
Chris hugs him and start crying.  
Harry: It's okay Chris. Does your family know?  
Chris: Yes. My parents beat me whenever I don't dress like a girl.  
Harry: This is very serious Chris. Do I have your permission to speak to our head of house about this?  
Chris: Yes but I don't want my parents to find out because...because they'd crucio me.  
Harry: Have they used the torture curse on you before?  
Chris: When I came out as bi and trans.   
Harry: Your parents aren't going to be seeing you again Chris. You're coming with me at breaks.   
Chris: I don't want to cause trouble.  
Harry: You're not going to. We have like fifty million bedrooms. You don't have an oppositions to werewolves do you?  
Chris: No.  
Harry: Good. You'll be very welcome in our family Chris. I was abused by my aunt and uncle until my godfather and his husband rescued me a year ago. My godfather was abused by his mother and father until he ran away to live with my father. We understand what you've been through.  
Chris: Thank you so much.  
Harry: Don't worry, you're safe here. Come on I'll introduce you to the family that I brought with me.  
Chris laughs. They go over to the group and sit down. Chris sits down next to Brandon and they both blush ever so slightly.  
Harry: Guys and girls this is Chris.  
Pansy: Hi Chris. I'm Pansy.  
Milli: I'm, her girlfriend, Milli.  
Draco: Hi. I'm Harry's boyfriend Draco. These are our twins Sky and Scorp.  
Blaise: I'm Blaise and one of Harry's godbrothers is my boyfriend. He's in Gryffindor.  
Theo: And I'm Theo. I got well and truly sloshed yesterday and I still have a hangover.  
Draco: Tell us a bit about yourself Chris.  
Chris: I'm girl to boy trans, I'm bi, my supposed parents crucioed me after I came out.  
Brandon hugs him. The rest of the group suppresses 'awwww's.  
Brandon: And I thought being abandoned at a train station for being gay was bad.  
Chris: What?!  
Brandon: I came out on the platform and my father just walked off.  
Chris: Looks like neither of us have families anymore.  
Harry: And that's why you're both coming to Black Mannor for Christmas.   
Draco: You're part of our family now.  
Pansy: Family hug.  
They all have one massive group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Sev comes into the common room and sees the group hugging he doesn't want to interrupt but he has to. He clears his throat. They all jump and look at him.  
Sev: Draco I have a letter here from your father.  
Draco: Oh Merlin this can't be good.  
Sev: It's not.  
Draco: Has anyone died?  
Sev: No.  
Draco: It could be worse then.  
The group laughs. Draco opens the letter and reads it.  
Draco: Chris what was your father's name?  
Chris: Terrence Jonathon Beresford.  
Draco: How interesting.   
Harry: What's happened Dray?  
Draco: My mother has had an affair with Chris' father.  
Everyone gasps.  
Chris: Holy shit.  
Draco: And my parents are getting a divorce.  
Pansy: I've been wanting to say this for years. Draco your mother is a manipulative bitch and your father is better off without her.  
Draco: What truth in latin Sev?  
Sev: Veritas. Why?  
Draco: Veela thing.  
He puts his hand over the ' _spare_ ' parchment.   
Draco: Veritas.  
He removes his hand and reads the words that he can see but the others can't see.  
Draco: Sev is this true?  
Sev: What? You know I can't see what that says Dragon.   
Draco whispers in his ear.  
Sev: Yes.  
Draco squeals and hugs Sev. The others, apart from Harry (who thinks he knows what's going down), give him a look.  
Blaise: Care to enlighten us?  
Draco: Sorry Father has asked me not to.  
He drops them a very sneaky wink.  
Harry: Sev I need a word with you in private about something.  
Sev: Okay. We can talk in my office.  
Harry gets up and they leave.  
Draco: Right so my father and Sev are creature mates.  
Brandon: Which way around is it?  
Draco: Brace yourselves. Father is the sub.  
Pansy: Move to position 394.  
The fifth years laugh. Brandon and Chris give them a funny look.  
Blaise: It's a complicated joke from when we were in third year.   
Brandon: Okay.  
Milli: Lets play truth or dare.  
Pansy: Yes. Draycock you're asking first.  
Draco: Draycock?  
Pansy: Well there has to be at least one thing that Harry likes about you.  
Theo: Oooooooooooh!!!!!  
Blaise: You just got roasted.  
Chris: Roasted Veela anyone?  
Draco: Frying Pan, Christmas, I will get you both for that. Chris truth or dare?  
Chris: Dare.  
Draco: I dare you to sit on Brandon's lap for the rest of the game.   
Chris moves onto Brandon's lap and leans against his chest. Brandon wraps his arms around Chris' stomach.  
Chris: Draycock truth or dare?  
Draco: Truth. I don't trust you with dare.  
Chris: Who did you have your first sexual fantasy about?  
Draco: Harry.  
Pansy: No surprises there.  
Draco: Brandon truth or dare?  
Brandon: Dare.  
Draco: Give Chris a hickie.  
Brandon: Gladly.  
He gives Chris a rather magnificent hickie.  
Pansy: Brandon you really went to town on that.  
Brandon: What can I say? It wasn't the first time.  
Milli: Alright what's the tee with you two?  
Brandon: We've been together since the year six adventure holiday  
Chris: There was only one room left, I still had long hair at that point, the camp director asked me what gender I was so we ended up rooming together.  
Brandon: It all went to shit on the last day when our parents came to pick us up and found out that we had roomed together.  
Chris: They said that a boy and a girl couldn't room together so I screamed that I was a boy. Safe to say that I didn't go to school on the Monday.  
Draco: Who was the main abuser?  
Chris: My father.  
Draco: It was my mother who used to crucio me.  
Brandon: That's why they get along so well.  
The group laughs.  
Chris: This is going to sound really sad. But if the sorting hat can get my gender right then why can't my parents?  
They laugh. Chris yawns.  
Brandon: I think once Harry gets back it's bed time for you.  
Chris: No it's not.  
Brandon: Yes it is.  
Chris: Help please someone.  
Draco: As your, self allocated, big brother I say you can go to bed when ever you want.  
Chris smirks at Brandon.  
Brandon: *sarcastically* Jee thanks Draycock.  
Draco: Don't sweat it Bran Flake.


	8. Chapter 8

Sev: So what did you want to talk to me about?  
Harry: Chris Beresford's parents.  
Sev: Okay.  
Harry: Chris is Bi and Trans.  
Sev: And that's a problem for his parents because?  
Harry: I don't know why it's a problem for his parents but I do know it is.   
Sev: How bad of a problem?  
Harry: Unforgivables.  
Sev: I'll call the Aurors in the morning. Chris' parents aren't an immediate threat. Was there anything else?  
Harry: Brandon Abercrombie.  
Sev: Say no more. I know what happened on the train. Hagrid told me. His father always was a homophobic little shit.  
Harry: You knew him?  
Sev: He was a couple of years younger than us.  
Harry: What house was he in?  
Sev: Huflepuff. If you were in a out, gay couple then you'd never hear the end from him. He's the reason your parents were outed to Wallaburga and Orion.  
Harry: What?  
Sev: He was writing to people's parents and telling them.  
Harry looks shocked.  
Sev: I know. It's appalling. Like I said I'll call the Aurors in the morning.   
Harry: Kingsly will probably send my dad.  
Sev: And why would that be?  
Harry: Well it's a double child abuse case which needs somebody empathetic and scary.  
Sev: Empathic towards the children I hope.  
Harry: Of course.  
Sev: Your internship in the Auror office really did you good. Just don't turn into a Granger.  
Harry: I don't think Draco would let me.  
Sev: You may have a point there.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry flops down on the sofa next to Draco. Draco wraps an arm around Harry. Harry snuggles closer to him.  
Pansy: Cute.  
Draco: Piss off.  
Harry: Sev's calling the Aurors in the morning.  
Chris: About what?  
Harry: Your parents.  
Chris nods.  
Brandon: What do you think they'll do?  
Pansy: Get Chris, the heck, out of there.  
Harry: Yeah and if the case is given to a certain senior auror then you'll probably be removed from your father's care too Brandon.  
Chris: Will we get adopted?  
Harry: Yes. Or get put in the care system.  
Brandon: What if the family isn't nice?  
Chris: I probably wouldn't even get adopted. I did some research about Trans kids in the care system and not many of them get adopted or fostered.  
Harry: Well I have a solution to that but I need to speak with Draco about it first.  
They have a quick discussion over their mental bond and Draco agrees with Harry.  
Harry: Chris, Brandon, would you like to be adopted by us?  
Chris, Brandon: YES!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius: Harry wake up.  
Harry: *muttering in his sleep* Aunt Petunia take your frying pan and stuff it up your arse.  
Sirius: 1) I don't have a frying pan and 2) I'm not your aunt Petunia.  
Harry wakes up and look at Sirius.  
Sirius: Good morning sleepy head.  
Harry: Hi Dad. What time is it?  
Sirius: Six in the morning.  
Harry: No. I refuse to accept two six o'clocks in one day.  
Sirius: Oh come on. I was at work at five. Now get up we have stuff to do. I'll go wake the other boys and then I'll be in the common room.  
Harry: K.

Sirius walks back into the common room and sits down next to Tonks on a sofa.  
Tonks: That took awhile.  
Sirius: You try waking up six boys that all resist the fact that there's more than one six o'clock in one day.  
Tonks: No thank you. Pansy and Milli were actually not to bad to wake up but their dorm mates. What bitches.  
Sirius: What do you expect?  
Tonks: I suppose.  
Over the next few minutes some of the group comes down the stairs and sit down near Sirius and Tonks. Harry and Draco come down with Sky and Scorp.   
Harry: Look Sky. It's Grandad.  
Tonks laughs.  
Sirius: What's so funny?  
Tonks: Bet you never thought you'd be a grandad a thirty-five.  
Sirius: Who does?  
Tonks: Yeah but...  
She bursts out laughing again.   
Tonks: You *snort* youngest is only *snort* a year older than *snort* them.  
Sirius: Don't you dare go there Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.  
Tonks: Don't call me Nymphadora.  
Pansy: Yeah Grandad.  
Sirius: Don't you start. I did not come out this morning and expect to be bullied.  
Tonks: With me as your second? That assumption was a bit stupid.  
Brandon and Chris come down and over to the group.  
Harry: Morning munchkins.  
Chris, Brandon: Morning.  
They slump down on the floor in front of Harry and Draco.  
Sirius: Right down to business. Chris we need an official statement from you about your so called 'parents' then we can decide what to do.  
Chris nods.  
Tonks: Brandon we have been in contact with your father and he has signed you over to the Ministry.  
Brandon: Not surprised.  
Sirius: You're going to be put up for adoption.  
Harry: Draco and I are going to adopt him.  
Sirius: Okay.   
Tonks: Chris do you want to give your statement now or when you've woken up a bit.  
Chris: I'll do it now.


	11. Chapter 11

Dumbledore: Before you all disappear to enjoy your evenings, can Hadrian Lupin, Draconius Malfoy, Brandon Abercrombie and Chris Beresford come to my office?

The four walk up to Dumbledore's office. The rest of the group has gone down to the Slytherin common room with Sky and Scorp. Draco starts humming the tune of Mr Blue Sky by ELO.  
Harry: Morning! Today's forecast calls for blue skies  
Sun is shining in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped raining  
Everybody's in the play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day  
Hey ay ay!  
Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly  
In the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mr. Blue  
Sky is living here today  
Hey ay ay!  
Harry, Brandon: Mr. Blue Sky  
Please tell us why  
You had to hide away  
For so long   
Chris: So long  
Where did we go wrong?  
Mr. Blue Sky  
Please tell us why  
You had to hide away  
For so long  
Chris: So long  
Harry, Brandon: Where did we go wrong?  
Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration  
Mr. Blue Sky's up there waitin'  
And today  
Is the day we've waited for  
Ooorrr  
Oh, Mr. Blue Sky  
Please tell us why  
You had to hide away  
For so long   
Chris: So long.  
Harry, Brandon: Where did we go wrong?  
Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you  
Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you  
Mister Blue Sky!  
Mister Blue Sky  
Mister Blue Sky-yiy!  
Mr. Blue you did it right  
But soon comes Mr. Night  
Creeping over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind  
I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way!  
Mr. Blue Sky  
Please tell us why  
You had to hide away  
For so long   
Chris: So long.  
Harry, Brandon:Where did we go wrong?  
Hey there Mr. Blue   
Chris: Sky.  
Harry, Brandon: We're so pleased to be with you   
Chris: Sky.  
Harry, Brandon: Look around see what you do   
Chris: Blue.  
Harry, Brandon: Everybody smiles at you  
Chris: Please. Turn. Me. Ov-er.  
They all burst out laughing.  
Draco: Bran Flake, Christmas, you two are great at singing.  
Brandon: Thanks Draycock.  
Chris: You did have the tune on point though.  
Harry: Do I have a stupid nickname?  
Brandon: Not as of yet.  
Chris: I've got one for Harry.  
Draco: Go on.  
Chris: Harbear.  
Harry: At least it's not as bad as Draycock. What's the reasoning behind that anyway?  
Chris: Well there has to be at least one thing that you like about Draco.  
The Neko laughs.  
Harry: It's one of the things.  
Draco: I would hope so.  
Chris: Can I just say something really random?  
Draco: Yeah sure. We love random.  
Chris: Periods. Are. The. Worst.  
Harry: I know. They suck.  
Chris: Normal gay guys be shagging every night when we can't because seven nights every month we're bleeding.   
Harry: It's especially bad when you live with all guys who don't understand.  
Chris: You can't understand periods until you've had one.  
Harry: Exactly. Maybe we should do to Madame Pomfry and see if she knows a spell that can imitate a period.  
Chris: Yes. Then we can go round and randomly shoot people with it.  
Draco: No.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco, Harry, Brandon and Chris sit down in Dumbledore's office.  
Albus: When the Minister gets here we can proceed.  
Draco: Good.  
The floo goes off and the Minister steps through.   
Albus: Ah Cornelius.  
Cornelius: Hello Dumbledore. I have the papers here.  
Albus: Oh good.   
Cornelius: So we just need for the new parents to arrive.  
Albus: They're already here.  
Cornelius: Two fifteen year olds? Not even you can bend the rules Dumbledore.  
Draco: Minister in the eyes of the Veela council Harry and I are of age.   
Cornelius: You can't be. You haven't got any children.  
Draco: They are with some of their godparents in the Slytherin dungeons. Their names are Skylar-May and Scorpius-Severus.   
Cornelius: When were they born?  
Harry: That is immaterial.  
Draco: All that matters is that by Veela law we are of age.


	13. Chapter 13

Umbridge: Why are you two late?  
Brandon: We were babysitting so Dad and Pa could go to the potions practical.  
Chris: Literally about two seconds before we were supposed to leave Scorpius did a huge shit.  
Brandon: We had to change him then head out to Care of Magical Creatures to hand the twins to Hagrid who is looking after them until dinner to give us all a break.  
Chris: I'd say that you're lucky that we're even here.  
Umbridge: Mr Abercrombie, Mr Beresford...  
Brandon: Our surname is Malfoy.  
Umbridge: You will have detention, with me, in here, five o'clock, for a week.  
Chris: No.  
Umbridge: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!  
Chris: I've seen what you do to people who you put in detention. I have submitted a formal complaint to the Auror office because the person who you did it too was too scared to do it themself.   
They storm out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks that's the end of book two. I am going to start on book 3 really soon. Love you guys.❤


End file.
